As computers and computer networks become more pervasive in the home and workplace, many old methods for performing everyday tasks are being replaced or streamlined through the use of computer networking technology. For example, many employees are now able to have a virtual presence in their workplace by logging into a computer network maintained by their employer. One of the most striking developments in computer networking technology has been the advent of remote collaboration.
One of the oldest forms of processing data is the meeting or conference, whereby multiple individuals focus their attention on common subject matter to arrive at a joint decision, consensus, or product. Increasingly, such meetings are now taking place virtually over computer networks through the use of application sharing technologies. Such technologies enable a sharing user to share an application with various viewing users. The display produced by the application running on the sharer's computer is made available via a computer network to the viewers' computers. In some cases, the sharer may pass control of the application to a viewer, whereby the viewer's control inputs are then communicated back to the sharer's computer, where the actions associated with the inputs are executed, and the resulting changed display is shared back out to the viewers.
Although such systems are useful, and indeed critical to some users, application sharing systems remain fairly complex in their interface to users. In particular, an unsophisticated viewer may be confused or distracted by the presentation on his screen of the myriad of information associated with an application at a given moment, regardless of which window or item is currently being focused upon by the group. For example, if several document for the same application are shared out, a viewer may focus on a document that is interesting to him but that is not currently the subject of the collaborative effort. In addition, an unsophisticated sharer may share an application out to viewers without realizing that some windows of the application contain confidential or sensitive information that is not intended to be shared with the viewers.
A more simplistic and secure sharing experience is needed whereby a viewer's attention can be focused more directly on the document that is currently of concern, and whereby a sharer is not at risk of unknowingly sharing out confidential or sensitive information.